


Woman of the Year

by ElizaEric



Series: Team Arrow Group Chats [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Queen Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEric/pseuds/ElizaEric
Summary: He honestly shouldn’t have been shocked that not even a week after the “Queen Children Takeover of 2021”, the team group chat is taken over again. The only difference is this time it’s post from Felicity’s instagram.Could be read as a stand alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back, and its only been a week. I'm actually quite proud. Be sure to leave a review

He honestly shouldn’t have been shocked that not even a week after the “Queen Children Takeover of 2021”, the team group chat is taken over again. The only difference is this time it’s post from Felicity’s Instagram. It all starts when Felicity is named Star City’s Woman of the Year. Everyone saw it coming, she had been nominated the past 4 years in a row, it was just a matter of time before she finally won.

So when Star New Posted an article about it Thea and Dinah jumped on getting their own opinion in. 

Thea: Have you guys seen this?

Dinah: Ya they didn’t even put the best ones in

Felicity: I won an award for my work in this city and they are reviewing Instagram?

Oliver: I’m the mayor of this town and they never talk about my Instagram

Dinah: That’s cuz yours sucks

Felicity: Because you barely post

Rene: Don’t you guys have another chat you can talk about this in? 

Thea: This is something that needs the whole team's input

Diggle: Input on what? How bad Oliver's Instagram is?

Oliver: It’s not that bad

Dinah: All you post is mayor stuff

Thea: Not the main reason but well we’re on the topic. Come on Ollie you could do better, your wife's a tech goddess and you act like you can't use a flip phone.

Oliver: What else should I post? 

Rory: This is almost worse then when you guys were obsessed with sending pics of the kids

Felicity: I’ve tried to, but he just doesn’t learn

Dinah: Maybe try posting like a pic or 2 of your family

Felicity: Will has even tried

Oliver: Maybe I don’t want to put personal stuff on the mayor account

Diggle: I think Felicity posts enough for the both of them

Dinah: Felicity post what is expected

Rene: Personally I think Felicity posts too much

Felicity: Hey I post just enough

Thea: She's Not Kim Kardashian she posts just enough

Felicity:  How did we get from my best posts to posting too much

Oliver: So what posts made the cut?

Thea: The obvious ones, The kids, you, Queen inc stuff

Diggle: That basically describes every one of her posts

Dinah: I’m surprised this one made it

Felicity: It did?

Thea: Ya it was like 14 or 15

Oliver: Wasn’t that the one the board got pissed off about?

Felicity: Ya apparently I’m not allowed to be a CEO and dress like that

Thea: Tommy and Lauren’s birthday posts made it 

Rory: Not Williams?

Dinah: No but he did make it in for one post

Felicity: I love that one

Thea: It’s a nice pic, really shows Tommy’s personality

Oliver: That he’s a huge bed hog? 

Thea: Basically

Dinah: Of Course this one made is

Thea: I’m shocked there was only 5 of both of them, the press love Olicity

Oliver: Will you please stop calling us that?

Diggle: That's because they didn't have to deal with their drama for the last decade 

Felicity: What other ones made it?

Thea: Ollie being the world's biggest sap

Dinah: Honestly not shocked that one made it

Diggle: No one is

Rene: Why does this keep happening?

Dinah: You made the list too

Rene: What? 

Dinah: 

Rene: What the hell Blondie why are you putting me on your social media?

Felicity: Don’t me mad at me Oliver took the photo

Oliver: Thanks Hon, these bus wheels feel so nice right now

Thea: You're so dramatic Ollie

Curtis: Is there any more of us?

Thea: No but Dinah got mentioned twice

  
  


Felicity: Oh the Mommy vs Auntie D saga 

Dinah: People literally started commenting on my posts telling me to get out of the kids lives

Rory: Really?

Felicity: We never told you that story? 

Rory: No 

Dinah: There's not much to know, people just took it to far

Thea: And this one made it, shocker

Dinah: Everyone loves Mayor Handsome

Oliver: Please stop

Thea: You know people call you that, why do you fight it? 

Oliver: It’s degreating. I want to be known as good mayor not a hot one

Felicity: Well I think you’re doing both

Thea: Ok back to the list

Curtis: You act like we don't all follow her and see her posts

Rene: I don’t 

Curtis: That’s cuz you don't have Instagram

Rene: And I can see I'm not missing anything

Dinah: And at number 1 we have 

Felicity: Really?

Thea: Stop lying Dinah

Dinah: In my opinion it should be 

Thea: It didn’t make the list

Felicity: hgrej r ijg guhw ojfjvi; 

Diggle: What?

Felicity: Lauren had my phone

Dinah: Ok who’s ready for the top 3?

Oliver: Why are we making this such a big thing?

Thea: Why are you like this?

Dinah: Are you ready?

Felicity: Sure

Dinah: At number 3 we have, Queen women out to conquer the world 

Thea: Personally  thought that should be higher

Felicity: I love that picture

Diggle: We all know

Curtis: You have it on your desk

Thea: Moving on to number 2

Dinah: In second place we have; Mother's day 2020

Oliver: Didn’t expect that one to be so high

Felicity: Ya it’s pretty generic compared to the rest 

Dinah: And last but not least the Star News Best Post on Felicity Queen’s Instagram 2020/2021

Thea: Or as I like to call it “Felicity Queen letting us know she's the head bitch in charge of all us other bitches” 

Felicity: There is actually a story behind that post

Rory: i'm sure you told us

Felicity: Probably but I'm gonna tell you again

Dinah: Go for it

Felicity: When Oliver was out of town back in December I ended up forgetting some work at the office, so I had to drag the kids with me and it would have taken forever to get them up to my office and get the stuff, so I left Tommy with Stewart at security, and when I got back T was talking about how he heard these guys talking about how bossy I am, and I of course replied with “ I’m not bossy I’m the boss.”

Thea: That was beautiful 

Dinah: It was

Oliver: So are we done now? 

Thea: I guess we are

Oliver: Ok, 9:30 tonight that good for everyone?

Dinah: Yep

Thea: Ya

Curtis: Ya

Rene: I’m gonna be like closer to 10

Diggle: Ya

Oliver: K Felicity and I will grab Chinese on our way

Thea: Personally this is one of my favorite


End file.
